Vehicles, such as, for example, automobiles, planes, trains, buses, and ships, are increasingly employing communication networks that can be made available to users. For example, a user can connect his or her communication device to a communication network of a vehicle. The communication device can be, for example, a mobile phone, a laptop computer, an electronic pad or tablet, an electronic watch, an electronic eyewear, or an electronic gaming device. The user can use the communication device to access information (e.g., web sites) and/or communicate information (e.g., send or receive messages, such as text messages or emails) via a communication connection with the communication network of the vehicle.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.